Numerous brush configurations have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,430 to Young; U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,588 to Cooper; U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,142 to Demetriadis; U.S. No. Pat. 4,493,126 to Uy; U. S. Pat. No. D.356,444 to Marshall and U.S. Pat. No. D.375,842 to Gringer all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The Young U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,430 discloses a window scraping device. It is a scraping tool for removing snow or ice from vehicle windows and windshields which includes a flat, flexible base provided with a plurality of scraping means arranged on one surface thereof in spaced, substantially parallel rows. The opposite surface of the base preferably includes three spaced handle means arranged to permit the user to flex the base to conform to either a concave or convex surface by selective pressure on certain of the handle means, thereby assuring maximum contact between the scraping means and the surface being scraped.
The Cooper U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,588 discloses a tile grout-cleaning tool. The tool is for manually cleaning the grout between tiles affixed to a wall. The tool has a substantially pear-shaped handle with a large and a small end. A blade is secured in a slot bifurcating the small end having teeth along one edge and protruding from the handle. The teeth are finely and selectively spaced and dimensioned and aligned in a straight line to remove small grout particles when the handle is manually reciprocated. The blade has perforations which are aligned with holes extending through the smaller end of the handle. Screws extend through the holes and perforations from one side of the handle to the other to clamp the blade securely in the slot.
The Demetriadis U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,142 discloses a tile grout scraper tool. It is a traction tool for scraping away excessive grout between the joints of adjacent tile pieces of a floor or wall. The tool is fitted with a handle fixed to a base with a plurality of toothed wheels rotatably fitted in the base to extend below the undersurface of the base, the plane of all wheels lying on a common plane perpendicular to the undersurface of the base. The tool could be used to remove old grout prior to making a freshly grouted joint.
The Uy U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,126 discloses a scraping brush. The scraping brush with the free ends of the bristles has feet or disc shaped terminal members, which provide the latching or anchoring surfaces by which paint scales or other scales are pried or pulled loose when the scraping brush, in which the bristles are attached, is swept over the scales.
The Marshall U.S. Pat. No. D.356,444 discloses a brush. The ornamental design for the brush, as shown and described. FIG. 1 is a front elevational view of the brush showing a new design, the rear being a mirror image; FIG. 2 is a top plan view thereof; FIG. 3 is a side elevational view thereof, the opposite side being a mirror image; and FIG. 4 is a bottom plan view thereof. The handle is shown broken away to indicate indeterminate length.
The Gringer U.S. Pat. No. D.375,842 discloses a small grout brush. The ornamental design for the small grout brush, as shown and described. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the small grout brush design; FIG. 2 is a front end view of the small grout brush shown in FIG. 1; FIG. 3 is a rear end view of the small grout brush shown in FIG. 1; FIG. 4 is a top view of the small grout brush shown in FIG. 1; FIG. 5 is a side view of the small grout brush shown in FIG. 1, the opposite side being a mirror image thereof; FIG. 6 is a bottom view of the small grout brush shown in FIG. 1; FIG. 7 is a sectional view through section 7--7 of FIG. 5; FIG. 8 is a sectional view through section 8--8 of FIG. 5; and FIG. 9 is a sectional view through section 9--9 of FIG. 5.